chibi_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Natsuki
Natsuki is one of the main characters of Chibi Vampire II. He first appears as a slender man whose age should be slightly past 20 years old. However, it is later revealed that his true form is a little boy with the appearance of a child with unkempt hair and clothing. Summary When Natsuki first appeared in the series, he was in an abandoned amusement park outside of Tenguu city where he met Ria. They chatted a bit as Ria tried to warm up to Natsuki and things were starting to go well until the AVT arrived and began attacking. This assault was not a problem for Natsuki as he turned the AVT and their weapons into cartoonish creatures and objects. However, a problem arose when a stray missile, which had become a carrot, exploded near where Natsuki and Ria were standing and threw dust into the air. This shock caused Natsuki to release his transformation power temporarily and caused Ria to cover her eye from the light emitted from Natsuki. When Ria was able to see again, Natsuki got angry at Ria and thought that Ria saw his secret (which she did not). He left the scene quickly after threatening Ria for knowing his secret. The next day, Natsuki transformed into Ria and went to her school. Coincidentally, Ria had something to do and was going to be late for school so Natsuki as Ria harassed everyone that was an acquaintance to Ria to ruin her image and reputation. It was working until he was discovered as a fake in an illogical way by Hideyoshi and Origami. He was in disbelief for a moment before he got angry again and left the scene after he made another threatening comment to Ria. Five days later, Natsuki sent a letter to Ria’s house challenging her to a twisted form of “Hide & Seek,” where the objective of the game was for Ria to find which person Natsuki transformed into and if she failed to guess the right one, the real person would disappear. During the progress of her game, Natsuki watched in enjoyment as Ria guessed and failed each time. However, in the end, Ria figured out which one was Natsuki with a few helpful hints from the people that did not disappear yet and Natsuki’s Angel released the captives as promised. However, Ria pointed out that his transformation was lifted, and his true form was revealed. He reacted violently, immediately activating his Angel and transformed all that saw him in his usual form into little kids, except Ria (The accumulated mana from previous Vampires in her body protected her), and left the scene afterward. For the next several days, Natsuki used his power to harass Ria and tried to turn her into a criminal (not knowing that she was already). During those times, Natsuki speculated that Ria must have a large organization backing her up and to prove the point, was found out from her hidden spot as Ria closed in on him. Natsuki tried to run away but was stopped by the DEM wizard, Ellen, and her DEM Teammates. Ellen wounded Natsuki, but he was saved by Ria and her companions before Ellen was able to finish him off. Natsuki was confused as to why they saved him before he loses consciousness. Appearance Natsuki has purple-colored hair and yellow eyes. Overall, his appearance resembles that of a flashy witch. In this form, his height is stated to be 175 cm. It is later revealed that his true form/normal form is a little boy with the appearance of a child with unkempt hair and clothing. However, after Ria and the boys cleaned him up and did a makeover, Natsuki has the appearance of a cute, petite boy. His height while in his true form is stated to be 145 cm. Personality The personality of the pre-sealed Natsuki is best described as self-loathing. Natsuki had a physiological perception problem in which he perceived everything negatively including himself. He was prone to be jealous of others that have facial and/or body types that are considered attractive or handsome, which he does not have. Reine speculated that Natsuki developed this way of thinking from past experiences on Earth while in his normal form. However, due to his power to transform and shape-shift, he tries to act and take on the persona of that form with a twist of his personality to do some mischievous deeds. Also, he created an "Onee-san" form in which he perceives as the perfect image of himself. However, it seems that Natsuki's true nature is that of a curious child that wants attention along the lines of: "I want to be noticed, I want to be praised, I want to be acknowledged, and I want to be liked." History Background Natsuki was once an ordinary human. However, because of unknown reasons, he was given the angel , turning him into a Vampire. He also seems to have lost his memories, because of unknown reasons. It has been implied that Natsuki learned to control when and how he manifests, though not entirely. Reine Murasame believed that Natsuki used his power of transformation to learn about human society. However, every time he silently appeared in the world, for some reason, people would not pay attention to him. This treatment resulted in him believing that he was ugly, which had an enormous impact on his psyche. Natsuki used his powers of transformation to turn himself into his ideal self, a handsome young man in his early twenties. With this new appearance, Natsuki thought of himself as having the perfect appearance to attract attention. However, deep down he still wanted others to recognize his real self. Powers and Abilities Angel's Powers Angel: Haniel (贋造魔女 (ハニエル) , Ganzou Majo, lit., "Witch of Forgery") Weapon: Broom Transformation mode: Kaleidoscope 千変万化鏡（カリドスクーぺ）, Senpenbanka-kyō, lit., "Ever-changing Mirror") Natsuki has the power of transformation and shape-shifting, being able to turn anything into anything else within a range of 1 kilometer, including himself. If he loses concentration or becomes unconscious, all that had been transformed will return to their original state. The transformed objects or subjects, including himself if he transforms, will be a near-perfect imitation of whatever they were transformed into. However, the memories and personalities of the transformed objects or subjects will remain the same. Natsuki's Angel, , besides being able to fly and transform objects or subjects, also has the unique ability of sending things into a different dimension through a mirror similar to Ria's shadow dimension. While in Natsuki’s personal dimension, the objects or subjects are put into a stasis field. When the satellite falls down, Natsuki shout to transform into something else. Due to his shape-shifting ability, he can use other spirits' Angels through , but it is less powerful than the original Angels. Natsuki's transformation abilities are enhanced by the fact that he is a great actor, being able to almost perfectly copy the personalities of those he transforms into. He also has the ability to copy the natural abilities of those he transforms into. He once transformed himself into a manga artist and as a result gained the ability to draw manga like a professional. His skill at writing manga is so great that Nia, a professional manga artist, offered Natsuki a job as his assistant. Relationships Ria Maaka In the beginning, Natsuki had a one-sided hate relationship towards Ria, but now he mellowed out and has an affectionate feeling for her. While their date was originally going smoothly, Natsuki turned hostile when he believed Ria discovered his true form, so hostile in fact, that he tried to ruin her reputation, erase her, and all of her friends in a twisted game. Later, after she saved him from Ellen and tried to convince him that his true form was already cute, he gradually opened up to her. He had shown remorse over what he put her through. However, when Ria remembered being nearly killed by being shot, frozen, eaten, incinerated, blown away, or attacked by a huge mob, she considered his actions to be mere childish pranks, surprising Natsuki about her experiences. Ria currently treats Natsuki as one of her friends and one of the only people that she is genuinely nice to, despite her being a former human. Yoshino At first, Natsuki simply used Yoshino's puppet Yoshinon as his disguise during his 'game' and it is later revealed that Natsuki was jealous of Yoshino because of his cute appearance. Natsuki thought that Yoshino and the other Vampires would hate him for his previous actions. However, when he was posing as Kazuto and asked them about it, it turned out that they were all willing to forgive him and would like to know him better, much to Natsuki's shock and disbelief. After Natsuki's Vampire mana was sealed by Ria, the two of them became good friends due to their similar personalities and the fact that they don't go to school and stay home together. Natsuki has become very protective of Yoshino, as seen when he uppercutted Ria when he believed she sexually harassed him. However, in turn Natsuki often hides behind Yoshino if he is scared of something, Mikoto for example. Natsuki is often touched by Yoshino's kindness and appears to view him as a god. Mikoto Yamazaki Initially, Natsuki viewed Mikoto as another pawn in his game, and took particular delight in terrifying him. However, Mikoto soon reveals that he holds no grudge on Natsuki for doing so, as Mikoto relates that he did similar violent actions when he still had full access to his powers. After being sealed, Natsuki regards Mikoto as dangerous for his yaoi personality. However, Mikoto still makes the extreme effort to try and befriend him, and often clings to Natsuki whenever he is excited. During Mana's Research, the two of them went shopping together after Mikoto says that Ria and Yoshino might compliment him if he wore new clothes. Nia Sakamaki Out of all of the other Vampires' past, Natsuki's story in particular resonated the most within Nia's heart, especially Natsuki's words of wanting to teach Nia how beautiful friendship can be. After Nia is sealed, he is impressed by Natsuki's drawing skills, and approached Natsuki about the potential of working for him as an assistant. However, Natsuki remains hesitant about the offer, especially since Nia made it with his usual teasing manner. Quotes * (To Ria Maaka) “Not once but twice…………….you saw my secret…………! I-I won’t forgive you. I will never forgive you. Every one of you, I won’t let everyone of you off the hook easilyyyyyyyy!!” * (To Ria Maaka) “When you all gave me a massage………I was happy……….when you all cut my hair…………I was happy………., when you all chose clothes for me…….I was happy………..uh, when everyone told me I was cute…………I was happy………..!”Even……..when I was that happy………….I did not say it at that time…………sorry………….……….Thank…………you" * (To Yoshino) “Uwahh……what’s with this boy, I want to marry him…….” * (To Ria Maaka) "I want to tell him soon………..So that stubborn Nia will understand about it too--------That friendship is a beautiful……thing.” Trivia * His angel Haniel's name means "The joy or grace of God" or "The one who sees God." * Haniel is generally associated with planet Venus.